Simplemente Mishirou
by Hotaru-dono
Summary: El título lo dice todo... Capítulo 4 subido.
1. Capítulo 1: La nueva vida de Mimí Tachik

CAPÍTULO 1 : "La Nueva Vida de Mimí Tachikawa"

**(Una joven se agacha y con sus manos nubla la vista de una muchacho) ¿Quién soy yo?**

**Mimí????- dice el chico**

**¿Pero, pero cómo lo supiste?- Pregunta intrigada la niña.**

**No sabes tapar bien los ojos. Eres la única que los tapa mal, Mimí-**

**¿Cómo, entonces otra persona te los tapa también, Michael?**

**No, cómo se te ocurre Mimí. Nadie, ajá, nadie, absolutamente nadie.**

**Ya entendí tontito- saca algo de su bolso.**

**¿Qué es eso?-**

**La comida de hoy día, tontito-**

**¿La hiciste tú, querida?-**

**Sí, salí un poco más temprano del trabajo y me tomé la molestia- dice sonriendo.**

**No tenías por qué molestarte- dice el chico que intenta sonreír ante aquel gesto.**

**Ya me molesté- dice ella y le mete una cucharada en la boca.**

**¡Noooo....!- El norteamericano odia la comida japonesa-**

**¿Está rico?- Pregunta ella.**

**Mimí, ¿qué era?-**

**Sashimi, con Nigiri y acá al lado hay un poco de sushi que... ¿Qué?-**

**Mimí no me gusta la comida japonesa-**

**Pero es que era mi plato preferido...-**

**Pero no el mío...**

**Michael...**

**Por qué mejor no te llevo a un restaurante y ...**

**¡NO!**

**Mimí, entiende...- le toma el brazo**

**¡Nooo, no quiero entender Michael! ¡Déjame en paz!- Se suelta y se va corriendo**

**------------------------------Michael se va a su oficina.---------------------------------------**

**¿Hay novedades Melissa?**

**Llamaron los holandeses de nuevo, por lo de apoyo a su fundación- Informa ella.**

**Ninguna empresa apoyaría a un par de gays. Es estúpido pensar eso.-**

**Decían que venían recomendados por... déjeme revisar...mmm... Mimí Tachikawa.-**

**¡Mimí, debí imaginármelo!**

**¿Disculpe, Sr.?**

**Mimí, mi novia.- Explica el joven.**

**¡Ah, claro! ¿Pasó algo con ella hoy día, Sr.?**

**Bueno... Ella me preparó comida japonesa, se olvidó que detesto esa comida y además... Ella hace deliciosos pasteles, pero cocinando otras cosas...-**

**Es una pena, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su joven jefe para masajearle su cuello-**

**¿Qué haces Melissa? No... no deberías...- Advierte el chico sabiendo que eso era incorrecto, y recordando los consejos de su padre, ya que ser heredero de una empresa era algo muy difícil y que todos intentarían de jugarle mal-**

**Mmmm...- exclamaba Melissa mientras desabotonaba su camisa y comenzaba a besar su cuello hasta que...**

**Deténte, Melissa.**

**¡¡¿Qué?!!- Exclamó ella.**

**Vete, déjame sólo- Dice duramente él.**

**¡Sr....!- dice ella mientras se va y promete vengarse.**

**(Michael se toca el cuello y mira su mano y sonríe)- Debo disculparme con Mimí- se dice mientras decide no contarle nada a su padre acerca de lo sucedido-**

**En casa de Mimí**

**¡Hija, te llegaron unas flores hermosísimas!- Dice la Sra. Tachikawa mientras entra en la habitación de su hija.**

**¿Flores?- Dice ella secándose las lágrimas.**

**Son de Michael, hija-**

**¡No quiero saber nada de él mamá!- Dice ella hundiendo de nuevo la cabeza en su almohada.**

**No sabes lo que dice aún, Mimí- Explica.**

**¡No y no quiero saberlo nunca!- Grita ella.**

**Dice: "Mimí, perdóname"**

**Va a tener que intentar algo más que eso- Asevera ella.**

**-Espera aquí hay otra nota dice: **

"**Al cielo pido un favor, que tu me quieras a mí, **

** deseo a morir... que algún día tu estés por siempre conmigo, tengo la fe...**

**Yo no sé porqué te niegas a creer,**

**es en serio, te amo, y yo te haré muy feliz"**

"**Perdona a todos los novios tontos que tengas como yo. **

**Prometo siempre comer toda tu comida. MICHAEL"**

**-¿Es la canción que cantábamos cuando pequeños?- Dice asombrada Mimí.**

**Creo que en verdad te quiere Mimí-**

**¿Pero cómo pudo saber la canción? No lo entiendo-**

**Mimí, no puedes creer que fue obra del amor, hija.-**

**RING RING RING RING**

**Tocan el timbre, iré a ver hija.- Se retira.**

**Michael, ¿en verdad me quiere? ¡Kami-Sama! Aún no lo creo- Iba a tomar la nota que le envió Michael cuando...**

**Era el cartero. Trajo un sobre para ti- Se lo pasa.**

**¡Es de Michael, Mamá!- Exclama contenta la niña.**

**¿Estás contenta, hija?- Pregunta su madre.**

**¡Mamá!- exclama molesta**

**¿Qué?**

**Déjame sola-**

**De... de acuerdo – Se va**

"**Mimí estaré a las 8:00 p.m. en el parque de la Avda. cercano a tu casa, por si quieres verme. Michael"-decía el papel- ¡Michael, Michael!- exclamaba contenta Mimí- Debo llamar a Jinny, a Mia, a Allie, a... a Sora y a Hikari (mamá me va a matar cuando llegue la cuenta del teléfono).**

**En un lugar cercano a la casa de Mimí**

**Le gustó jefe- afirma un desconocido**

**¿Estás seguro?- Pregunta desconfiado**

**Por supuesto, lo de la canción vuelve locas a todas las chicas.-**

**Más te vale. ¿cuánto es?**

**5 grandes.-**

**¿Los...?-**

**Mándelos al mismo lugar que antes-**

**¿Alguna otra cosa?-**

**Lo espera en el parque a las 8:00p.m.-**

**Buen trabajo.- Colgó.**

**¿Eso es todo?... Ya colgó, maldición.**

**Horas después en la casa de la familia Tachikawa**

**¿En serio?- Pregunta una chica sorprendida**

**Sí, ¿no crees que es tierno?**

**Ternísimo**

**Oye, Sora... ¿y qué hora es allí en Japón?**

**Las 9: 10 de la mañana ¿y en U.S.A., qué hora es?**

**Las 8:1... ¡La...la cita con Michael!- cuelga y se va "volando"**

**¡Ah... la... la qué!**

**Mi...Mimí... ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?...- Colgó**

**En el parque de la Avda. cercano a la casa de La familia Tachikawa**

**Seguro que le dijiste a las 8:00 p.m., Eagle- **

**Sí, Sr.. Ud. sabe como son las mujeres. Se arreglan, y se arreglan y se arreglan.-**

**Parece que ya viene Eagle. Adiós- Cuelga.**

**Se lo dije Sr.**

**Adiós- Eagle cuelga.**

**Hola Michael- saluda Mimí muy alegre.**

**Hola... yo-**

**Te... te compre una hamburguesa. ¿Esto te gusta, verdad?**

**Sí, y yo te compré tu comida favorita. Sashimi con...**

**Sí... gracias- dice ella- Mi... Michael... yo**

**No, Mimí per... perdóname tú por...- Entonces Mimí rozó sus labios con un dedo para hacerle guardar silencio, parecía que se iban a besar, pues sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, pero...**

**Mi... Michael. Cómo supiste lo de la canción, cuando éramos pequeños yo la cantaba y en el digimundo canté esa canción una vez para despertar a un...-Es interrumpida por Michael que ya no se aguantaba más los deseos de besarla, entonces ella respondió el beso, y ambos empezaron a saborear la boca de su persona especial. Mimí no paraba y Michael tampoco, pero cuando necesitaron oxígeno...**

**Mimí... yo sólo, simplemente lo supe. Busqué algo romántico y parece que le di a tu gusto. Así...así de sencillo.**

**Oye... ¿te canto lo que sigue?. Es una canción preciosa, Michael-**

**Claro, Mimí. Sólo que...-**

**Vamos baila conmigo- lo toma de las manos y lo atrae hacia sí para bailar "I wish":**

**Tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre**

**Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar, lo presiento en mi corazón**

**Y al escuchar mi canción yo estoy muy segura, vendrás a mí...**

**Mimí yo... aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Michael se cayó, pues al no ser muy buen bailarín cae encima de Mimí y la lastimó un poco- Mimí, lo siento, mejor te llevo a mi casa y...**

**Michael, mi casa queda a unas cuadras de aquí-**

**Síp...pero yo tengo un auto para invitarte a un lugar especial-**

**Y si yo no quiero ir- dice**

**Yo sé que tú no vas a decir eso-**

**¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-**

**Porque viniste al parque, Tachikawa.-Dice él abrazando a Mimí por la cintura**

**De acuerdo vámonos- dice ella desprendiéndose de los brazos de Michael.**

**En el lugar especial**

**- Aquí está su sashimi Srta.- dice gallardamente Michael**

**Gracias, aquí tiene su hamburguesa a la norteamericana.- Dice Mimí**

**Sabe delicioso- Responde Michael**

**El sashimi es mejor que cualquier hamburguesa- afirma Mimí**

**Mimí – Michael se acerca haciendo sonrojar a Mimí- Te extrañé mucho, perdóname- pide el joven**

**Yo... ya te perdoné, pero si me vuelves a destrozar el corazón me será muy difícil volver perdonarte, Michael, porque tú...- Sus palabras se trabaron, Michael la miraba de una manera muy extraña y ella no dejaba de sonrojarse.**

**Prometo que no me volveré a portarme mal- dijo Michael y besó aún más apasionadamente a Mimí que la vez anterior si es que se puede serlo aún más.**

**Lo que siguió de esto fueron sólo besos, caricias y abrazos que Michael le dio a Mimí, empezó a pensar que por eso peleó con ella, porque quería algo distinto y nunca se habían atrevido a hacer esto anteriormente y que quizás valió la pena pelear, después de todo a Mimí le estaba gustando eso. Mimí pensaba en un principio que Michael estaba yendo muy lejos, pero al recordar lo lindo que se había portado pensó que tenía derecho y se dejó llevar. Pasó algo de tiempo y Michael no se detenía, guiado por la pasión siguió besando sus pechos y aproximando las manos a sus pantaletas para bajárselas. Mimí no estaba segura, quería a Michael, quería seguir con él, sin embargo no... no quería hacerlo, pero no quería decirle que no, hasta que finalmente las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca y le dijo: **

**No... no estoy segura Michael-**

**Mimí, no te preocupes, todo estará bien- la besó y siguió explorándola.**

**¡Michael, Michael!- dijo ella entrecortadamente después del beso, pero él no se detuvo.**

**Michael estaba complacido, lo había logrado, de cierta manera se sentía realizado, y más aún cuando la chica más popular y que siempre dejaba su marca por todas partes aún era virgen, de cierta manera parecía que lo esperaba. Tapó a Mimí que yacía dormida a su lado con su camisa y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno**

**¿Cómo está la bella durmiente?- Pregunta una voz**

**¿Mi...Michael???- dice la chica cuando recuerda lo ocurrido.**

**Sí... ¿Qué te pasa, Mimí?-**

**Bueno, a mí... esto... lo de ayer yo-**

**Mimí... estuviste fantástica, es más creo que... ¡Mimí!-**

**Michael, yo no quería, ¡no me escuchaste...! Michael...- Empieza a llorar, mientras Michael empieza a abrazarla.**

**Mimí, yo no quería presionarte, perdóname ¿sí?- Entonces abraza a su amada y así permanecen por largo rato.**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO:**

**¿Qué les pareció?. Este es el primer fanfic Mishirou que me animo a escribir y espero sinceramente que les guste. Mi idea era unir a este par de chicos (Mimí Tachikawa y Koushirou Izumi) que creo harían la mejor pareja de todo Digimon, y de paso separar el idiota Kenyako, porque Miyako es horrible y Kenneth es demasiado kawaii para ella (estaría mejor conmigo). También aproveché de unir a Taichi con Yamatto, pues encuentro que los 2 se aman desde el capítulo en que se pelearon en la nieve y creo que Sora se ve mejor al lado de Joe. Creo que intentaré hacer algo para que Hikari se quede con Daisuke que me cae mucho mejor que Takeru. No se preocupen que Koushirou aparece en el próximo capítulo.**

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**Koushirou es elegido para realizar un trabajo de tecnología avanzada de la N.A.S.A., por lo que debe viajar a Nepal 6 meses, sin imaginarse que encontraría amigos, enemigos y también el amor.**

CAPÍTULO 2: "La Nueva Vida de Koushirou Izumi"

Fragmento de "I WISH", ending de la serie Digimon.


	2. Capítulo 2: La nueva vida de Koushiro Iz...

CAPÍTULO 2:

"La Nueva Vida de Koushirou Izumi"

- **¡Hey, Koushirou, acá!- Grita una niña agitando las manos-¿Qué no me ves?**

- **Perdón, es que no me puedo ubicar bien acá, a pesar de que ya llevo 4 meses y un día- Se excusa el chico-**

- **Bueno, por lo menos esta vez llegaste- Dice ella**

- **Pero, debo irme pronto, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, Midori- Dice él.**

- **Por eso te cité aquí, Koushiro. Estás siempre demasiado ocupado. Quiero mostrarte de todos los encantos que te has perdido. Nepal es un lugar fabuloso, pero tú siempre con tus libros- Le dice ella**

- **Bueno... Midori- Dice el chico.**

- **Déjate seducir por Nepal- Le invita Midori**

- **Escucha, yo sé que sólo estarías aquí por 6 meses, ya te queda menos de la mitad, ven Koushirou- Dice ella mientras lo toma de la mano.**

- **¡Midori...!- ¡Me van a matar por esto en el trabajo!, se decía mientras se dejaba llevar por la niña de rizados y cortos cabellos.**

**EN EL TRABAJO DE KOUSHIROU**

- **El Sr. Izumi no ha llegado aún Sr.**

- **No importa, ha sido el empleado del mes estos 3 últimas veces, así dejaremos que otro gane el puesto, para variar un poco.- Dice el jefe de la sección.**

- **Sí, Sr.- Se va.**

- **¿Qué pasó, subordinado?- Pregunta intrigado un Sr. de edad.**

- **El Sr. Izumi aún no llega.-**

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

- **¡Izumi, faltó al trabajo!-**

- **¡No mientas, Mc Pherson!- Dice incrédulo uno de sus colegas.**

- **¡Es verdad!!, no estoy mintiendo.-**

- **¡Oye, Miwa!- grita otro sujeto- Es verdad, yo vi a Izumi con tu hermana, la del medio-**

- **¡MENTIROSO!- Dice enfadado- Ella sabe que los japoneses son sólo basura- agrega un poco más calmado.**

- **Está bien no era para que te enfadaras Miwa, tal vez ni siquiera era ella- Se disculpa su compañero un poco asustado.**

**MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LOS MIWA**

- **¿Ves que fue divertido, Koushirou?- Pregunta Midori sonriendo**

- **Pues sí- responde Koushirou y luego agrega- Midori...**

- **¿Qué pasa Koushirou?- Dice intrigada la niña.**

- **Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Izzy- explica él- Koushirou, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así... Es un nombre muy largo.-**

- **De acuerdo... Izzy.- Dice ella- Sin embargo, yo no tengo nombre de pila- Se lamenta.**

- **Pero tu nombre no es muy largo, decirte Midori está bien.-**

- **Tú nombre es largo y tiene tres sílabas, al igual que el mío, debe haber una manera de abreviarlo-Dice ella esmerándose en encontrar una solución para el problema**

- **El hermano pequeño de un amigo mío se llama Takeru, pero le dicen T.K., por que son las 2 primeras consonantes de su nombre, ¿qué tal si te digo M.D.?, ¿Te parece?-**

- **Claro, es perfecto, Izzy- asiente ella con la cabeza- M.D., es un buen nombre.**

- **¡HERMANA, HERMANA!- Se escucha una voz chillona.**

- **¡Zari!- Responde Midori al llamado- ¿Qué pasa hermana?-**

- **¡Te extrañé mucho hermana!- Dice contenta y un poco triste a la vez- No debiste dejarme sola- Le reprocha.**

- **¿Dejaste sola a tu hermana?- Pregunta Koushirou.**

- **No, yo la dejé con Myriam- Contesta ella.**

- **Myriam me dejó sola hermana. Myriam no me quiere.- Dice Zayuri muy triste.**

- **Ya llegué, no te preocupes, Zari, ya no te volveré a dejar sola- Abraza a su hermana.**

- **¡Hermana!- Exclama Zayuri mientras abraza a su hermana.**

- **M.D., creo que será mejor que me vaya... Adiós- Dice él despidiéndose.**

- **No espera...- Le suplica Midori- Hermana, él es Koushirou, pero le puedes decir Izzy. Izzy, ella es mi hermana Zayuri, le decimos Zari.- Explica ella.**

- **Mucho gusto Zari, es un honor conocerte.- Contesta él extendiéndole una mano.**

- **El gusto es mío- contesta la pequeña mientras le hace una cómica reverencia-**

- **¡Vamos a tomar té Izzy, seguro que tienes hambre- afirma M.D.**

- **Bueno yo...- le suenan las tripas- Creo que sí, gracias- dice mientras los 3 se ríen.**

**EN EL TRABAJO DE KOUSHIROU**

- **Creo que definitivamente Izumi no llegó- dijo Mc Pherson.**

- **Podrían dejar de hablar del japonés- Dijo Miwa molesto.**

- **Oye Miwa, quizás te moleste la pregunta, pero tú también eres japonés, ¿no?. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto esto de...- ORyan no pudo terminar la frase al ver la ira proveniente de los ojos de Miwa.**

- **Yo ya no pertenezco a ese país, cambié mi nacionalidad. ¡Yo y mis hermanas pertenecemos a este lugar!. No preguntes nada más- dijo mientras se alejó del lugar para ir a su casa, con el deseo de poder relajarse, tomarse un té y olvidarse del maldito nipón por algún tiempo.**

**EN LA CASA DE LOS MIWA**

**Zari se fue a descansar a su cama. Izzy y M.D. se quedaron solos...**

- **Entonces Japón no debe ser tan feo como dice mi hermano Shingo, él odia Japón. Antes él vivió allí con mamá y papá cuando aún estaban vivos, dice que la gente era mala. Bueno... y ahora no somos más japoneses...- Se lamenta ella- Me hubiera gustado poder conocer Japón, yo debería estar allí después de todo-**

- **¿Ya se te olvidó lo del encanto y la seducción de Nepal?- Pregunta Izzy.**

- **No.- Responde ella.- Es sólo que... ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo. Es que... la Torre de Tokio, el Monte Fuji... siento que de alguna manera pertenezco allí, no estoy totalmente segura de que éste sea mi hogar, a pesar de que prácticamente nací acá, no puedo descartar que cuando nacía estaba en un buque que se encontraba todavía en mares japoneses.- Dice ella apesadumbrada.**

- **En caso de que visites Japón, puedes contar conmigo M.D..- Le dice él.**

- **¿Estás seguro, Izzy?- Pregunta un poco desconfiada.**

- **¡Seguro!- afirma él- Creo que aquí tengo una tarjeta del lugar donde trabajo.- la busca- Toma- se la entrega- Izumi Koushirou a sus servicios bella dama.**

- **Gracias- dice ella sonrojándose.**

- **¡Midori, ya llegué! ¡Sírveme un café caliente!- Dice Shingo entrando.**

- **¡Es mi hermano, seguro no querrá ver a un japonés aquí, Izzy!-**

- **¡Izumi!- Dice enfadado Miwa- Eran verdad los rumores, ¡¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi hermana, sucio japonés!- Exclama**

- **¡Hermano, no le digas eso a Izzy, él no es...!-**

- **¿Con que Izzy?-Dice aún más enfadado.**

- **Será mejor que me vaya M.D..- **

- **No Izzy, no es tu culpa- Suplica ella**

- **Deja que se vaya, "M..D."- Habla socarronamente-y que nunca más te vuelva a tocar, ese maldito depravado.- Dice encolerizado el hermano mayor de Midori.**

- **Te odio- Se acerca a Shingo y le propina una buena cachetada en el rostro. Luego con lágrimas en los ojos se retira a su cuarto, aunque antes de irse pronuncia- Perdón Izzy- y finalmente se va, dejando sólo a ese par de nipones.-**

- **¿Por qué odias tanto a los japoneses, Miwa?- Pregunta Izumi.**

- **Supongo que mi hermana te contó toda mi vida, ¿no?- Dice sarcásticamente.**

- **Ella sólo me dijo que le hubiera encantado conocer Japón. Además, odiar a los japoneses incluiría odiar a tus padres, Miwa.- Dice Izzy seriamente.**

- **¿Crees que no los odio?. Ellos sólo nos hicieron sufrir y sé que tú harás lo mismo Izumi. Te irás, ¿en cuánto? 2 meses más, dejando a Midori ilusionada con Japón maldito bastardo.-Se prepara para darle un puñetazo a Izzy cuando aparece Zayuri.**

- **Hermano, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta con su voz chillona.**

- **Este japonés se está yendo, Zayuri- Dice con aire de superioridad.**

- **Sayonara, Izzy- dice mientras hace algo que parece ser una reverencia.**

- **Sayonara, Zari- chan.-**

- **Ánda a tu cuarto Zayuri. ¡Y no salgas de allí!-**

- **¡Tú tampoco me quieres, hermano!- Y se va corriendo.**

- **¡Vete japonés, déjanos en paz!**

**EN EL CUARTO DE M.D.**

- **¡Te odio!- Se decía a sí, mientras pensaba: "Hermano, eres un tonto, nunca piensas en mí, sólo tienes en mente a los malditos japoneses que nos hicieron esto, pero eso ya pasó, ahora estamos nosotras, somos una familia, ¡maldición!, si tan sólo lo comprendieras hermano. Pero no, tenías que avergonzarme en frente Izzy, que es la única persona que en verdad me ha escuchado desde que mamá murió (mira la tarjeta que le dio Izzy), si es que ella me escuchaba, era muy pequeña para comprender que ni siquiera podía hablar por su parálisis. Shingo... siempre estuviste ahí, pero maldiciendo, sólo haciendo eso, lamentándote, compadeciéndote de ti mismo, llorando, y haciéndonos llorar a nosotras, es triste, sabes saber que la persona a la que más aprecias está continuamente ocultándote cosas lejos de ti, su persona está cerca, pero su corazón y su espíritu, no te confiesan nada, sólo esconden sus sentimientos".**

- **¡Hermana, Hermana!- Exclama Zari corriendo a los brazos de M.D.**

- **¿Qué, qué pasó?- Pregunta M.D. secándose las lágrimas.**

- **¡Shingo... mi hermano no me quiere!- lloriquea un poco- ¡Él me gritó, y además nunca me dice, Zari, él no me quiere... Preferiría que Izzy fuera mi hermano!.- Reclama ella**

- **¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Zari!. Shingo es nuestro hermano y debemos de quererlo, ¡SIEMPRE!, escuchaste: ¡SIEMPRE!- Recalca.**

- **¡Tú tampoco me quieres Midori!- Llora**

- **Te lo digo porque te quiero- Dice mientras observa a Izzy marcharse, y sin darse cuenta su voz sonaba cada vez más y más triste.**

**LOS DÍAS PASARON...**

- **Izzy...- suspiró ella, mientras pensaba: "Tengo que decírselo... Ya nos conocemos, ya hemos salido varias veces juntos y él me ha escuchado. Además que vivamos en las montañas y no en el valle ni cerca del templo no significa que pueda tener novio. Sé realista,- le decía su conciencia- él ya no estará acá. Él es demasiado bueno, si se lo pidiera me dejaría ir con él.- No te engañes, no estás sola, tú y tus hermanos son 1 no los puedes abandonar, no debes hacer eso, nunca, no quieres... .- Sí, sí quiero, voy a seguir a Izzy hasta el fin del mundo. -¿A un japonés? -Eso es lo que más me gusta de él, sabe de todo, todo lo que deseo saber. Ya no me importa lo que diga mi hermano, siento que ahora sólo me importa él, se irá y yo lo seguiré.- Eras la peor alumna en lectura, y en todo lo que a él le gusta, no te engañes Midori, no vale la pena, te despreciará - Sí la vale, se lo diré, tengo que hacerlo, por mí, y sólo por mí, ya no somos 1, no somos lo que éramos desde que murió mamá, lo sé, pero aceptarlo es demasiado complicado.**

- **- ¡Ey, niña, tú la hermana de Miwa!- Grita una voz.**

- **¿Qui..quién eres?- pregunta temerosa.**

- **Un compañero de trabajo de tu hermano.- Responde él y se acerca.**

- **¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta inquisidora. **

- **Miwa, me dijo que te llevara a casa, niña.-**

- **Dile que sé llegar sola.- Dice enfadada.**

- **Se va a enojar.- Dice él.**

- **Ya no me importa si se enoja.- Afirma ella un poco nostálgica.**

- **¡Vamos, acompáñame!-**

- **Espero a alguien.- dice M. D.**

- **A mí no me importa- dice y la sujeta fuertemente para besarla a la fuerza.**

- **¡DETENTE!- grita ella mientras intenta zafarse.**

- **¡Cállate, quieres que todo el mundo escuche, mocosa!- dice agarrando sus muslos, al obtener demasiada resistencia en su intento de besarla.**

- **¡AUXILIOOOOOO!- Grita aún más fuerte- ¡Suéltameeeeeeee!.-**

- **Ni en sueños, preciosa. Crees que perderé ésta oportunidad. **

- **¡AUXILIOOOO!-**

**EN UN LUGAR CERCANO**

- **Esa voz... M. D., esta vez estoy seguro.- dice un poco preocupado, mientras empieza a correr- ¡M. D., si eres tú sigue gritando, así podré encontrarte!- Grita alarmado, pues, M. D. tendría que estar esperándolo cerca de ahí.**

- **¡IZZY, IZZY!- se escuchó una voz desesperada.**

- **¡M. D.!- gritó Izzy, pudiendo divisar 2 sombras y apresurándose hacia donde estaban, dándose cuenta de que M. D. no estaba bien y que debía ayudarla. Izzy, debes correr, irte, avisarle a alguien, rápido - le decía una voz dentro de su mente que hacía correr cada vez más lento a su cuerpo. – Si yo me voy... ella... ¿quién cuidará de ella?, no sé lo que le pueda hacer ese sujeto. - Sí te metes de nuevo con ella tendrás líos con su hermano, ¡Kami- Sama!, ya sabes lo que piensa, y a veces tú también lo piensas, Koushirou - Cállate, no debo abandonarla- responde él- no ahora. - Piensas que podrás salvarla,- decía irónicamente esa voz- tú sabes que no, tú sabes que nunca has ganado una lucha, ni una competencia, que no tienes condición física, Izumi, que no eres un súper héroe, y que tu vida, se acabará más pronto de lo que cualquier médico diga. –Es mentira, es sólo un miedo, que mi madre biológica haya muerto por eso no significa que yo vaya a terminar así mis días, no es seguro lo que dicen, yo voy a VIVIR, tengo que VIVIR, para poder salvar a M. D., NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR, ella es... yo... no podría vivir si algo malo le pasara, LA APRECIO DEMASIADO!!!!!!!!!!-.**

- **¡IZZY, AYÚDAME!- Pide M. D.**

- **¡SUÉLTALA!- ordena Izzy.- ¡Déjala en paz!**

- **Jamás, vete y déjanos en paz si no quieres problemas- dijo el depravado.**

- **No lo haré- responde Izzy enfadado- y se abalanzó sobre el sujeto, que para poder enfrentársele lanzó a Midori lo más lejos que pudo.**

- **Ríndete, Izumi, eres demasiado débil, deberías dedicarte solamente a las computadoras, no sirves de superhéroe- Le encara el sujeto.**

- **¿Conoces la empresa?- pregunta Izzy.**

- **.......................................- Se queda callado al darse cuenta que debía mantenerse en el anonimato, si es que algo se descubría- No vale la pena cotorrear como niñas- dijo él, mientras le propinaba varios golpes que lo estaban dejando cada vez más adolorido.**

- **No me rendiré- dijo Izzy mientras le deba unos puñetazos que le ayudaban a zafarse de los golpes que recibía.**

- **Izzy...- susurró M.D. que se estaba reponiendo – Suéltalo, cobarde...- dijo mientras ponía una roca muy que se encontraba cerca en su bolso, con algo de esfuerzo.**

- **Intenta salvarte de esta, Izumi- dijo el sujeto que ya no se interesaba en M.D., sino que convirtió lo suyo con Izumi en algo personal.**

- **M.... M. D. ...- Dijo a penas él al ver que ella se acercaba por detrás.**

- **¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó el delincuente que no entendía bien lo que sucedía. – Esto...- por suerte, se volteó demasiado tarde y recibió directamente un carterazo de M. D., que guardaba una piedra de considerable tamaño en su bolso, dejando inconsciente a su agresor. Y esforzándose por llevar a nuestro herido Koushirou a un lugar más seguro.**

**FIN DEL 2º CAPÍTULO: **

**¿Qué le pasó a la madre biológica de Izzy, cómo fue que murió? ¡Kami- Sama! Hay muchos misterios sin resolver en este capítulo?**

**¿Qué opinan de mi idea de que M. D. Y Koushirou hablen con su conciencia, o más bien con sus temores?. Para los que no se dieron cuenta ... lo que se encontraba entre esos signos era las palabras que decían las voces de la mente de lo 2 protagonistas de ESTE CAPÍTULO, M. D. es un personaje secundario porque esto es Simplemente... Mishirou.**

**ADELANTO DEL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO: **

La relación entre Mimí y Michael no está yendo muy bien. Melissa está trabajando arduamente para separarlos. Mimí Tachikawa recibe una nueva oportunidad de trabajo en otro país. Izzy debe despedirse de Nepal muy triste, no sin antes estrechar la mano de un nuevo amigo.

**CAPÍTULO 3: **"Adiós Michael, Mimí se marcha"

**Notas de la autora: Buenis, para este fic anoté la ideas hace harto tiempo, hace años para ser más exacta y lo que hago ahora es ordenar mi locas ideas xD. Lamentablemente no tendré mucho tiempo para eso así que sólo tendré tiempo suficiente para eso a partir del 11 de diciembre, aunque intentaré actualizar antes. Lo siento mucho, pero la PSU me lo exige de veritas TT**

****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por otra parte, gracias por los dos reviews que recibí por el primer capítulo:**

**CieloCriss: Gracias por tu ánimo, a mí también me encanta esta pareja, de hecho es mi favorita de Digimon . Creo que he leído uno que otro fic tuyo aparte de "Hoy no soy el yo normal" que por cierto me gustó mucho y lo leí antes de conocer , por eso no te mandé review xDâ€ después me enteré que estaba por acá tb.**

**Ultimate spyder: ¿Querías el próximo capítulo? Pues aquí está, ojalá te haya gustado harto y lo sigas encontrado chido (en Chile no se usa mucho esa palabra xD). Arreglé el problema de los reviews, es que no tenía idea de que los anónimos no podían opinar del fic, grax por comunicarlo y por ingresar sólo por "Simplemente... Mishirou". **


	3. Capítulo 3: Adiós Michael, Mimí se march...

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

**_"Adiós Michael, Mimí se marcha"_**

**MESES DESPUÉS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS**

**- Aló, ¿Mimí?- Pregunta la voz en el teléfono**

**- Sí, soy yo... **

**- Michael...?-dice la voz del otro lado del teléfono**

**- Sí, él mismo. Lo que pasa es que no... no podré ir a la cita de esta noche-**

**- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!, pero si tú quedaste de...-**

**- Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y esta noche... lo siento...- se esxcusó el chico.**

**- Michael, esta no es la primera vez que pasa esto, tú vas a ser el jefe de todo esto, no crees que deberías decirle a tu padre que tienes mucho trabajo y que TU NOVIA TE NECESITA!!!!!!!!- gritó totalmente ofuscada.**

**- Mimí tú sabes que el trabajo...- La comunicación se interrumpe**

**- ¡Michael, Michael, MICHAEL!**

**- .....................................................................-**

**- No puede ser, ya cortó. Michael...- dijo ella triste mientras colgaba el teléfono y se desarreglaba.**

**EN LA OFICINA DE MICHAEL**

**- Melissa, no dejaste que terminara de hablar con Mimí-**

**- Pero si dijiste que ya no te complacía que sólo lo hicieron una vez y que no pasó más, que no te satisfacía, que ahora sólo quiere...-**

**- Melissa, ya te dije que esta noche será para ti, ¿de acuerdo?. Mimí no está aquí, se esfumó Mel.-**

**- De acuerdo, Mich- Dijo mientras sellaba los labios de Michael con un beso y lo invitaba a recostarse en el sofá.**

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA**

**- En un café a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Michael, Melissa conversaba con una amiga... **

**- El maldito me rechazó la primera vez que lo intenté, nunca antes alguien me había rechazado en mi vida Doris, lo entiendes, es una cosa de orgullo, me hirió sabes, ahora yo le voy a dar en donde más le duela.- Decía Melissa eufóricamente.**

**- ¡Ay, amiga, nunca creí que alguien te hubiera hecho eso!- Decía Doris mientras aplastaba su cigarro contra el cenicero- Ahora te comprendo, supongo que no... no le has dicho esto a nadie más.-**

**- No, cómo se te ocurre, jamás. Tú eres la única que sabe y tienes que ayudarme Doris.- Afirma ella.**

**- Pero... ¿y cómo?-**

**- Necesito que me ayudes con unas transacciones bancarias, creo que ya lo tengo en la palma de mi mano.-**

**- Te entiendo, pero debes comprender que un servicio que te pueda llegar a prestar la gran Doris Misselwhite es un favor que debe ser devuelto con intereses- afirmó, con un aire de superioridad.**

**- Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, si todo sale según lo planeado... tendrás más de lo que imaginas-**

**- No es bueno estar tan segura, Melissa. -**

**- Lo sé, y es por eso que he pensado en todo.- dice ella con satisfacción- no podrá hacer nada para zafarse de esto.- rió maliciosamente.**

**- Espero que no me metas en líos, amiga- Pensó ella cuando recordó la última venganza en que Melissa la había metido.-**

**EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA TACHIKAWA**

**- Mimí, llegó una carta para ti.- Grita una Sra.**

**- ¡¿Qué, sólo una?!- Dice desilusionada la niña**

**- Pues... sí- Responde su madre.**

**- A ver veamos- Observa la carta- ¡Es de MODELS Inc.!- ¿Qué querran?- Se pregunta extrañada y abre el sobre- Dice:**

****

****

**24 de enero de 2002**

**RE: Desempeño laboral**

**CORREO CERTIFICADO**

**Mimí Tachikawa**

**Avda. Morrison Condominio 13 Casa 9**

**Estimada Srta. Tachikawa**

**Asunto: Gira pasarela internacional (Holanda). **

**Saludos cordiales,**

**MODELS Inc.**

**Gerente General**

**Organización Interacional de Pasarelas MODELS Inc. **

**Documento adjunto (1 CONTRATO A ACEPTAR)**

**H. Kanzaki**

**Estimada Srta. Tachikawa: **

**Su talento como modelo de la empresa Fashion Ltda. No ha pasado desapercibido y es por eso que hemos deseado invitarla a participar en nuestra gira internacional por Holanda, un lugar en donde nuestra moda aún no se ha abierto gran paso. Estamos seguros que con su ayuda lograremos que nuestra estética se imponga en las tendencias de ese país.**

**Esperando su pronta reintegración a nuestro equipo se despide cordialmente de Ud.**

**H. Kanzaki**

**Gerente General de**

**MODELS Inc.**

**Pdta.: Le adjunto el contrato en el cual se aclaran más detalles.**

****

****

**- ¿Piensas aceptar, hija?- Pregunta su madre.**

**- No lo sé... Llamaré a Sora para consultarle- Afirma ella.**

**EN NEPAL...**

**- ¿M. D.?, ¿en..en que lugar estamos?- Pronuncia a duras penas Koushirou.**

**- En una cueva secreta, en donde me escondía cuando era pequeña.- Responde Midori.**

**- Estoy muy confundido, los golpes me dejaron bien mareado. ¿cómo fue que nos salvamos de eso M. D.? ¿M. D.?- No podía verla.**

**- Izzy, acá, mira eso.- Dijo la niña.**

**- No sé qué es.- Le dice el chico.**

**- Es... ¡Es la LEGENDARIA FLOR DE 7 COLORES!- Exclama M.D. emocionada**

**- ¡Nunca oí hablar de ello!- Repuso Izzy.**

**- Mamá me contó que hace mucho tiempo su familia recibió unas semillas de un anciano Sr., y que las cuidaron desde entonces, sabiendo sólo que debían plantarlo en un lugar frío pero sin nieve, que conociera la luz del sol siempre, para crear la esperanza y que tuviera agua para refrescar su alma. Y así pasaron cientos de años... Hasta que yo encontré el lugar perfecto- Explicó ella.**

**- Entonces... todo está terminado, encontramos la flor eso significa que rodeados del frío, conoceremos siempre el sol, tendremos siempre esperanza y el alma fresca.- Dijo Izzy.**

**- Izzy...- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos lagrimosos de la emoción- ¡Yo la planté, no sabes todos los esfuerzos que hice para que la planta creciera, largos 10 años debieron pasar para que floreciera!. Había... había perdido la esperanza... ¿sabes?- dijo un poco triste, pero agregando contenta- ¡Esto es un milagro!- Acto seguido abrazó a Izzy y lloró en su lecho, mientras él sonrojado, después de mucho titubear se decidió a abrazarla. **

**- ¡Esto lo hiciste tu M. D.!- exclamó Izzy- Esa flor creció a medida que tú crecías, ahora que has superado muchas pruebas era inevitable que la flor creciera contigo- dijo Izzy, mientras se sentía dichoso de que M. D. fuera feliz y se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que la felicidad de ella era también la felicidad de él.**

**- Izzy, gracias, no sé que sería de mí si algo malo te pasara, si ese hombre te hubiera...- De pronto ella recordó que estaba dispuesta a irse a Japón para acompañarlo, y que debía decírselo, el tiempo era cada vez menos y menos.**

**- Yo... yo tampoco sabría que hacer si él te hubiera hecho algo. Yo... yo no podría vivir sin ti- Dijo ruborizado al revelar sus sentimientos.**

**EN UN LUGAR CERCANO...**

** Aquél que fue vencido por una mujer y que yacía inconsciente hacía poco empezaba a recuperarse y, luego de lograr ponerse en pie se acordó de Miwa y de su odio por ese japonés, prometiéndose que esos 2 que osaron enfrentársele se arrepentirían para toda su vida.**

**EN U.S.A....**

**- Hoy por la noche es la gran fiesta de la compañía, Sora. No sé que ponerme para gustarle a Michael- Decía Mimí.**

**- A Michael le agradarás con lo que te pongas, Mimí- Le explicaba Sora a su amiga- Él te quiere ¿o no?-**

**- Sora, Michael suspendió la cita anterior que tuvimos. Tengo miedo- Dijo Mimí.**

**- ¿Miedo de qué?- Pregunta preocupada su amiga.**

**- De que me haya visto con mi pijama celeste, o quizás se me despeinó el cabello, en la fiesta anterior y ya no le guste.- dice apenada- ¿Sigues ahí Sora?-**

**- Sí, es que...- un poco repuesta ya de la ridiculeces que es capaz de formularse su amiga- eso no importa. Mejor arréglate para la noche que ya falta poco.- Le recriminó Sora.**

**- Y si me deja plantada...- Empezó a dudar.**

**- ¿Por qué lo haría?-**

**- Ya te dije porqué Sora.-**

**- Y yo ya te dije que eso no es razón suficiente.- Le dice ya un poco enfadada.**

**- Adiós- dice ella apagando su celular y captando todas las miradas de la peluquería.**

**EN LA FIESTA...**

**-¡Hi, Mr. Michael!- escuchó Mimí desde alguna parte del salón y decidió seguir esa voz para reunirse con su amado. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con su querido suegro.**

**-¡Hi, Mr.!- le saludó.- ¿Ha visto a Michael?- preguntó Mimí.**

**-Iba a quedarse trabajando hasta tarde en un nuevo proyecto hasta tarde.- la cara de Mimí se entristeció.- Sin embargo,- intervino- prometió que vendría. Yo en su lugar lo pasaría con un chica tan linda como tú; y como tal padre, tal astilla, te apuesto que no tardará en venir.-**

**-Gracias- dijo Mimí.- Creo que no puedo impedirle trabajar. Iré a acompañarlo a su oficina, será lo mejor.- piensa mientras se retira de la fiesta.**

**EN NEPAL**

**-¡Miwa, Miwa!- se oía la voz de uno de unos de los trabajadores de la empresa.**

**-¿Mc Pherson?- grita extrañado.- ¿qué haces aquí?.**

**-¡El japonés!- señala con su índice hacia el fondo.- Se quería violar a tu hermana. Intenté evitarlo, pero me pegó.- dice jadeando y mostrándole el golpe que le dio M.D. en la cabeza.**

**-¡ESE MALDITO!! ¡Sabía que algún día pasaría esto! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y permitir que esto pasara?! –gritó totalmente fuera de sí.- ¡Cuida a mi hermana más pequeña que está dentro de la cabaña!.- Luego colocó su mano en el hombro del lastimado Mc Pherson y le dio las gracias.**

**-¡Vamos, no es nada! No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, ¿cierto?- preguntó el muy cínico.**

- Cierto, te agradezco de nuevo.- dice el hermano mayor de M.D.- ¿Sabes dónde están? 

- Cerca de la fábrica, por ese camino que lleva a la quebrada. No creo que hayan llegado muy lejos.- informó Mc Pherson al tiempo que Shingo Miwa se retiraba del lugar.

**EN U.S.A.**

** Mimí llegó a la oficina de Michael, decidió olvidarse de todos los problemas que tuvo con él y acompañarlo en su trabajo. Si no podían estar juntos en una fiesta lo estarían en esa oficina, después de todo eran novios.**

**- Michael, soy yo Mimí. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la chica esperando poder entrar a la empresa.**

**- ¡Mimí!... Sí puedes pasar, pero estoy trabajando, que sea rápido.- Dijo secamente.**

**- No te pienso importunar, Michael- dijo la japonesa mientras pensaba que su relación no podría estar peor. Acto seguido entró a la empresa.**

**EN NEPAL**

**Dos chicos se hallaban dentro de una cueva...**

**- M.D. realmente yo... sé que es injusto y que no te debería decir esto mucho menos ahora, porque me voy... pero yo...- Iba a decir Koushiro cuando la chica lo interrumpió.**

**- Déjame decirlo primero.- pidió ella decidida.- Izzy, me gustas mucho. Y no es injusto si tú me quieres decir lo mismo, porque lo he pensado y estoy segura de querer irme contigo, quiero que me lleves a conocer el mundo en el que tú vives. Estoy harta de estar confinada aquí, y además te amo mucho.- Se sonrojó inmediatamente al escucharse y no pudo seguir. No tenía planeado decirle todo eso de una vez, lo encontraba muy precipitado.**

**- Gracias...- dijo muy sonrojado y culpándose por no poder decir nada más que eso. Pero es que ella lograba hacer que sus ideas se confundieran, aparte de que siempre había estado algo confundido.- **

**- Tú tienes la culpa de que esté harta de Nepal, ¿sabes?- Le reprochó ella.**

**- Lo siento. Te llevaré a donde quieras.- Miró a M.D.- Tú también me gustas mucho.- Le aparta un mechón de su cabello, que le caía sobre la cara.- Pero debemos irnos de aquí. Supongo que tu familia estará preocupado por ti.- Le dijo sonriendo.**

**- Mi hermano...- susurró M.D. pensando en que seguramente se enojaría mucho cuando supiese que su corazón era de un japonés.**

**- Supongo que a él no le gustará mucho esto...- volvió a sonreír.- Ni modo, ojalá no tenga resentimientos con Holanda, porque ahí es a donde te llevaré primero.-**

**- ¡Izzy!- realmente quedó estupefacta al oír eso. ¡Iba a viajar con él, y él la quería!. Parecía ser un sueño perfecto, totalmente contrario a la relación que Michael y Mimí habían vivido hasta ese momento. Abraza a su chico muy emocionada.**

**De repente, Aparece Mc Pherson interrumpiendo a la feliz parejita.**

**- ¡Disfruten los que les queda par de tórtolos!- dijo socarronamente.- Miwa viene para acá y créeme que va a acabar contigo, Izumi.**

**- ¡Tú casi te la violas así que veremos con quién acaba primero!- respondió desafiante Koushirou.**

**- Ojalá eso creyera él, pero me he encargado de confundir sus ideas para que no te perdone el meterse con su hermanita.-**

**- ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!- cuestionó M.D.. Enseguida mira a Izzy.- Debes irte Izzy, mi hermano no va a escuchar razones. Por favor, yo lo conozco y sé de lo que hablo.- dice suplicante.-**

**- No pienso dejarte sola con este depravado.- dijo firmemente.- Así que los tres vamos a esperarlo y a aclarar esto.- Vio que M.D. asentía a su petición y decidió esperar a Miwa.**

**EN U.S.A**

**- ¡Michael!- exclamó contenta de poder al fin encontrarlo.**

**- ¿Qué quieres, Mimí?- preguntó- Debo trabajar ahora.**

**- Ahora la empresa está dando una fiesta, ¿no crees que es bastante grosero que el próximo dueño no asista, y más grosero aún que deje a su novia plantada?-**

**- Sí sólo vienes a reprocharme...- Fue interrumpido por un beso de Mimí. Ese beso era como de los que hace tiempo no recibía: apasionado, largo y con esa inocencia que imprimía Mimí en cada cosa que hacía. "Realmente extrañaba a esta chica", se dijo a sí mismo.- Besas bien.- fue lo que atinó a decir.**

**- No vine a reprocharte. Es sólo que no quería estar sola la noche en que se suponía que podríamos celebrar los dos con la excusa perfecta para tu trabajo- dijo algo triste.- Pensé que podría acompañarte a trabajar, prometo no hacer ruido, sólo quiero estar un poco junto a antes-**

**- Mimí...- ahora empezó a comprender porque se había enamorado de ella. No le importaba cuánto tiempo pudiese hablar de tonteras y preocuparse de nimiedades. Su corazón era puro y lograba conmoverlo. Mimí era su niña, sólo que la tenía olvidada por el último tiempo. Además, esa noche se arregló para Michael más que nunca, él no lo pasó desapercibido. Ahora el gran problema era el que tenía en la oficina contigua, seguramente Mel estaría lista y esperándolo.- Mimí, ¿me esperas unos momentos?.-**

**- Que sea poco...- dijo resignada a que ni en la oficina podría estar mucho tiempo con su novio.**

**--------------EN LA OFICINA CONTIGUA------**

**- Ya pensaba que no llegabas.- dijo ella desde el sofá, en el cual se encontraba completamente desnuda, a excepción por unos zapatos.- Me compré unos zapatos nuevos, quería saber si te gustaban.- Le dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a él.**

**- De hecho... tienes que irte.- le dijo.**

**- ¡Pero, Mich!- se quej**

**- ¡No me digas así!- dijo haciendo la señal de que bajara el tono.- Mimí está afuera, tiene que verte vestida. Puedes irte.-**

**- Así que la muy maldita está afuera- sonrió.- Pues entonces tráela para acá, así la pobrecita se da cuenta por fin de lo tonta que es.-**

**- Hoy no la tratas así- amenazó.**

**- ¿Qué te hizo esa víbora que ahora la defiendes?- dijo ya enojada, ¿qué acaso la iba a rechazar a ella otra vez por esa estúpida?.**

**- O te vas...-**

**- ¿O me voy o qué?- lo interrumpió desafiante.- Sé que me deseas Mich, no me pienso ir así por así- en ese instante lo miró con lujuria y se acercó a él. Michael se apartaba de ella, no le quedaba otra... era hora de deshacerse de Mimí.- ¡Ah, Michael, Michael!- empezó a gemir.- ¡Mich, aaaahh!-**

**- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó alarmadísimo.- Mimí vendrá y...-**

**- Es hora de la verdad, Mich- dijo casi en un susurro. Al darse cuenta de que Mimí se aproximaba, rápidamente desabrochó la cremallera de Michael, para sacar rápidamente su miembro y masajearlo. Ante esto él también gimió, para su mal, pues esa fue la escena que vio Mimí al llegar.**

**- No puede ser, no puede estar pasando- susurró para sí la japonesa al llegar, mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas. "No puedo soportar esto...." Pensó mientras las lágrimas ya cubrían su rostro.**

**- Mmmm...- exclamó Mel al ver a Mimí y empezar a lamer el pene de Michael.**

**- ¿Qué...- el chico se dio cuenta de que Melissa miró hacia la puerta y se volteó. Lo que distinguió le hizo ver de que tenía que hacer algo ahora ya.- ¡Mimí déjame explicarte..! ¡Esto no fue mi intención, lo único...- se detuvo al descubrir que Mimí no lo escuchaba.-**

**- Te odio, te odio, te odio, ¡te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!!!- fue una voz que empezó como susurro, pero fue "in crescendo" hasta resonar por toda la habitación.- ¡NO SABÍA QUE TUS TRABAJOS ERAN PURAS COCHINADAS!- gritó molesta. Miró a Melissa - ¡Y TÚ ERES UNA RAMERA CUALQUIERA...! ¡YO!- estaba tan ahogada por el llanto que ya no podía hablar, y se fue corriendo.**

**- ¡Mimí!- gritó él intentado detenerla. Se subió el cierre rápidamente, tan rápido que olvidó meter u miembro dentro del pantalón y... ¡dolor! Se tiró al suelo mientras Mel no podía para de reírse.**

**A UNAS CUADRAS DE ALL**

**- Fui una tonta...- dijo entre sollozos.- Pensar que le creí que tenía que trabajar.- Se secó las lágrimas con las manos.- ¡No importa lo que hagas, no te voy a perdonar..! DE HECHO ME VOY DE AQUÍ.- Mira la carta que le envió la agencia de modelos y dice- Me voy para Holanda. Adiós Michael.**

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

**Por fin la relación Michael Mimí se terminó, bien merecido se lo tenía ese. Ahora Mimí irá a Holanda y al parecer Izzy también, ¿se volverán a cruzar sus destinos otra vez?... No se pierdan "Simpolemente... Mishirou"**

**ADELANTO DEL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**Mimí viajará a Holanda lo antes posible, Michael no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Izzy, tendrá que lidiar con Shingo y en este capítulo sí que sí debe despedirse de Nepal muy triste.**

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Sé que dije que era difícil que actualizara esto pronto, pero no imposible Ya ven que actualicé esto antes de lo que pensaba. **

**Quiero pedir disculpas sobre el adelanto de este capítulo, puesto que dije que Izzy se iría de Nepal, pero la extensión acostumbrada de cada capítulo de este fic no me alcanzó para eso u.u... pa la otra sí que se va de Nepal. La verdad es que tuve que hacer milagros para que la decisión de marcharse a Holanda por parte de Mimí alcanzara en este capítulo, por eso salió un poquito más largo.**

**Quiero agradecer su apoyo a:**

**Mauricio **: De hecho utilizaste chido entre paréntesis ¬.¬ ... pero no importa, me acostumbraré a esa palabrilla, cada día me parece más bella. Ya ves que subí otro capítulo y Michael no lo pasa muy bien... tal como deseabas (creo). Y sí, todos pueden dejar reviews, pasa el dato si querís...

**Ultimate spyder:** Qué bueno que te agrade y te guste... me da ánimo para escribir. Eso de esperar, ahora no te tocó esperar tanto, así que sigue disfrutando esta "chida" (según dos reviewers ya) historia.

**CieloCriss:** Grax por dejar nuevamente otro review, parece que te haces adicta a la historia, igual que Ultimate Spyder, jejeje. ¡Qué bueno que te gusten mis personajes secundarios! Cuando yo leo, los personajes inventados (que corresponden a casi todos los secundarios hasta el momento) no me simpatizan fácilmente, qué bueno saber que éstos si funcionan

**Aiko Winner Barton:** ¡Qué rápido escribiste el review! ¡Apenas supiste me llegó el mail!. Muchas gracias, especialmente porque los dos primeros capítulos los leíste que tiempo. Eso de fresca y juvenil... creo que seguiré inyectando vitalidad a esto. Por su puesto que aquí te dediqué un pequeño espacio, pero deja de pensar Saîtou y todos esos masoquistas. Suki Dai mo!!!


	4. Capítulo 4: Comenzando desde cero

**Capítulo 4: "COMENZANDO DESDE CERO"**

-------------------------EN U.S.A.----------------

Mimí estaba sollozando en su cama, se sentía horriblemente traicionada… el hombre al que le confió todo lo traicionaba de la manera más cruel y horrible, jugó con su confianza y aún peor, jugó con su amor…

-Me voy mamá…-

-Pero hija¿estás segura?- preguntó su madre.- Después de todos aquí tienes a nosotros y a Michael. Seguramente él te extrañará.- le dijo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!- gritó exasperada.- ¡¡¡Me engañaba con otra¿Qué acaso nunca puedes ver lo obvio?.-

-Lo siento, es que parecía un chico tan adorable…- Se lamentó.- Puedes irte si lo deseas, pero no olvides llamarnos…

-Claro, mamá- dijo ya más calmada.- Sólo necesito pedirle el dinero a papá.- sonrió.- Lo necesito para los pasajes y verme hermosa. Hay que ser modelo no sólo en la pasarela- se dijo tratando de animarse.

------------------EN NEPAL----------------

Un ofuscado hermano iba a salvar a su pequeña hermana… A estas alturas de la vida el enojo lo llenaba más que la preocupación.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana, Izumi!- exclamó furioso.- Gracias por todo McPherson… salvaste a mi hermana. No tengo palabras para agradecértelo- le estrechó la mano. Cambia la mirada para dirigirse hacia nuestro protagonista.- Si planeas hacerle algo a M.D. te la verás con nosotros… aunque no creo que te queden ganas de eso después de esta paliza.

-¡¡Hermano, detente!!- grito una desesperada M.D..- ¡Izzy fue el que me defendió, ese amigo tuyo fue el depravado!... ¡No puedes confiar en él…!-

-… en un japonés?.- mira incrédulo.- No me hagas reír, Midori.

-¡Es verdad¡Sólo confía en mí, hermano!- ya estaba harta de esta situación… ya casi nunca parecían una familia.- ¡Te digo que Izzy me ayudó… créeme!!!-

-Lo mejor es que se solucione esto de forma civilizada- propuso Izzy, deberíamos ir a un lugar menos riesgoso…-

-¡Tú te callas, maldito japonés!- al decir esto se abalanzaba sobre Izzy guiado por la rabia. Sus golpes le daban duro, era obvia la diferencia de complexión entre Miwa e Izumi.

-¡Izzy!- gritó M.D. intentando acercarse al lugar de la masacre.- ¡Detente, hermano!-

-¿Por qué no dejas de portarte como una cualquiera¡No deberías defender a ese japonés!- dijo cínicamente Mc Pherson.

-¿Por qué haz hecho todo esto…?- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mejor la llevo a la cabaña para poder cuidarla, Miwa. Tú puedes encargarte de ese japonés mientras tanto-

-Miwa, escucha- pidió Izzy- él trató de violarse a tu hermana; si lo envías a la cabaña traumarás a tu familia de por vida… por favor, confía en las palabras de Midori… Yo quiero a tu hermana¡nunca le haría eso!-

-¡Por eso mismo es que te la violaste!- exclamó totalmente fuera de sí, al tiempo que comenzó a golpearlo sin parar, hasta quedar al borde de la quebrada.

M.D. mordió la mano de Mc Pherson, que la sujetaba fuertemente para llevarla a la cabaña. Si no se apresuraba su hermano era capaz de arrojar a Izzy por la quebrada. Corrió raudamente para interponerse entre sus dos seres más queridos, lo que le significó recibir de lleno en el estómago un golpe de su hermano.

-¡Midori!- exclamó Shingo- No te interpongas…- dijo tardíamente, mientras abría sus ojos exageradamente como respuesta a la gravedad de la situación y como inicio de un estado de comprensión en el que entendió que su hermana no haría algo así por su supuesto violador. Miro hacia Mc Pherson que al ser descubierto procedió a huir en forma inmediata. Fue entonces cuando se volvió a verificar el estado de su hermana, pero no podía verla por ningún lado.

-Miwa, por favor ayúdame… no puedo alzarla…- pidió Izzy entrecortadamente.

-Mi… Midori- la cruda y dura realidad era que cegado de rabia había tirado a su propia hermana al precipicio, y si había una forma de salvarla era cooperando con ese japonés para jalarla a tierra firme.

Se apresuró a rescatar a su hermana, pero en esos pocos segundos la tierra poco segura se resquebrajó un tanto y Miwa debió sostener la mano de Izzy que a su vez sujetaba a Midori. Midori mientras tanto, veía como la tierra caía al precipicio junto con la flor de 7 colores que un día plantó con tanto cariño.

-¡Parece que el suelo va a ceder¡Sujétate, Midori!-

-Pero si cede, caeremos todos juntos… Quizás…-

-¡No lo digas, Midori!- interrumpió Izzy.- No pienso soltarte.-

-Pero merecen vivir… yo los quiero mucho… -

-¡No vamos a morir!- exclamó enfático nuestro protagonista.

-Tiene razón, confía en mí, Midori- suplicó Shinta.

-Te amo Izzy…-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Izzy luchaba para que la mano de M.D. no se soltase de la suya, aunque en situaciones como ésta la probabilidad de lograr algo así es bastante baja. De una manera inevitable la mano de Midori se deslizó mientras el cuerpo de Izzy era llevado hacia arriba por la fuerza de Miwa. Lo último que vio Koushirou fue la sonrisa de la pelinegra que le invitó a conocer el amor.

DÍAS DESPUÉS

-¡Mi hermana se murió!- lloraba la pequeña Zari.- ¡Y yo le decía todos los días que no me quería¡A lo mejor se enoja conmigo desde el cielo!- empezó a sollozar aún más fuerte.

-No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido…- dijo con pésame Myriam- Hay que atrapar a ese tal Mc Pherson, no puedo creer que Midori… -

-Ya le dejamos constancia a la policía, no podemos hacer justicia por nosotros mismos- explicó Izzy. Luego de la pérdida de M.D., Izzy pensó que lo mejor era atribuir todo a Mc Pherson, pues Midori no querría que su hermano fuera inculpado de algo tan terrible como asesinato.

-Ya tienes que irte a Holanda¿cierto? Déjame ayudarte a transportar las maletas, no tienes el físico para eso.

Ambos se retiran del lugar.

-Escucha… perdóname por desconfiar de ti. Tenías las mejores intenciones con mi hermana, pero mi rabia no me dejó ver eso. Yo…- tomó aire para proseguir- no quería matar a mi hermana, nunca quise ser un asesino… yo…- Izzy lo abrazó.

-Ella lo sabe. Volveré el próximo año a visitarla…

----------------------------EN EL AVIÓN---------------------------------

Mimí todavía se lamenta todo lo ocurrido: "No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta para dejarme engañar de esta manera… lo que más me duele es el hecho de que todavía lo quiero… a pesar de todo…"

-Se le ruega a la Srta. Mimí Tachikawa bajar del avión. Repetimos, se le ruega a la Srta. Mimí Tachikawa bajar del avión.

(en la puerta de embarque)

-Disculpe, soy Mimí Tachikawa¿me podría explicar qué es lo que ocurre para que me tengan que hacer abandonar mi vuelo por altavoz?- la última parte era acompañada de una voz poco amigable.

-Yo lo hice, Mimí…- dijo una voz bastante conocida…

-¡Michael!- en ese mismo instante se dio la vuelta para volver al avión…

-Mimí, yo estoy enamorado de ti. Cuando fuiste a la oficina y me besaste me di cuenta… por favor no te vayas…- dijo esperando una respuesta que nunca venía.- si quieres que me arrodille para ti, lo hago… dime qué quieres que haga y lo hago…-

-¿Desde hace cuánto…¿Desde hace cuánto me estás engañando?- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas y de no mirar atrás.

-Bueno… yo…-

Mimí corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para volver al avión, estaba demasiado destruida y no quería que nadie la viese así. El plan era sumirse en un sueño profundo hasta llegar a Ámsterdam y empezar su nuevo empleo.

----------------------------EN AMSTERDAM------------------------

Goedemorgen, graag gedaan (_Buenos días, bienvenida_)- fue el atento saludo del empleado de la agencia que vino a buscarla que despertó a Mimí.

-Disculpe…- dijo somnolienta- ¿no habla otro idioma¿uno que yo pueda entender?- ya más reincorporada de su sueño.

-Discúlpeme usted, es la costumbre- esbozó una sonrisa.- Models Inc. le tiene reservado un apartamento en el centro, con gusto puedo llevar sus maletas.

-Muchas gracias. ¿sabe a qué hora debo presentarme a trabajar?

-Mañana a las 4:00 tiene una entrevista con la jefa. Si gusta puedo llevarla a conocer la ciudad- ofreció amable.

-Prefiero llegar pronto a mi apartamento-

-Claro, sígame, Srta. Tachikawa. Por cierto, soy Tomoki, Himi Tomoki, su manager y asistente personal.-

-Mucho gusto- dijo una Mimí algo avergonzada de haber olvidado todos sus modales.

-------------------------EN OTRO LUGAR DEL AEROPUERTO----------------------

-Gracias por venir por mí, Tai-

-No te preocupes, si a él le encanta- dijo Yamatto.

-Creo que fui un poco insistente, pero es difícil en estos días que los digielegidos volvamos a juntarnos- habló Tai.

-Aunque misteriosamente Mimí también viene para acá-

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Matt con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Ajá, Sora llamó avisándome.

-¬¬ ¿Cómo que Sora te llamó?- interrogó el chico que solía usar googles en la cabeza.

-Hace tiempo que ella y yo no tenemos nada, así que no te pongas celoso, ahora koi… mira que llegó nuestro amigo- le recuerda indicando hacia donde se encuentra nuestro protagonista.

-Es cierto… ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?-

-La verdad es que estoy cansado por el viaje, preferiría ir a mi apartamento- pidió.

-Pero también podemos ir a una disco si quieres…- propuso Taichi. Matt por su parte empezó a jugar con la cara de su amado.

-Vamos a buscar el equipaje de Izzy para llevarlo a su departamento- le dice serio.

-Lo que tú digas, baby- obedece él con una sonrisa en su cara.

---------------------EN EL AUTO--------------------------------

-¿Y qué tal tu estadía en Nepal?- pregunta Matt.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- dijo estableciendo un silencio sepulcral en el auto.

-Pero¿qué pasó?- pregunta Tai luego de un rato.

-Se murió una amiga. Se la querían violar y se resistió- explicó tan impertérrito como siempre.

-Lo siento- dijo Matt, pensando que por eso quizás no se entusiasmó ni una pizca cuando le dijo que venía Mimí, porque después de todo, cuando eran pequeños, a él le gustaba ella. El hecho de estar con Taichi había hecho mucho más sensible a Matt.

-Llegamos- dijo Matt al tiempo que su querido amante salió rápidamente del auto y abrazó a Izzy.

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, Izzy. Recuerda que somos tus amigos… .n-

-Lo recordaré- dijo Izzy sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y devolviendo el abrazo.

-----------------EN LA CASA DE MATT Y TAI-----------------------------

-¡Qué triste lo que le pasó a Izzy, Matt-chan!- se lamentaba Taichi.

-Hablando de eso… deberías a prender a respetar la tristeza de los demás, Yagami Taichi.-

-¿Desde cuándo estás tan sensible? Además, si no preguntaba nunca nos iba a decir su pena, koi- dijo acercándose al oído de su amado.- Si te hubiese respetado en ese entonces no estaríamos de novios ahora…- esto último lo dijo en un susurro y rozando el lóbulo de su koi con los labios.

Matt estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, la verdad es que Taichi siempre le causaba ese efecto aún con el sólo hecho de andar de la mano.

-Tampoco nos estaríamos besando ahora- dijo Tai mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio y causando un pequeño gemido.

Esa era la señal que Matt no podía resistir, fue ahí cuando sus fuerzas por guardar la compostura, que ocupa al 100 desde que empezó su noviazgo con Tai, no dieron para más. La verdad es que Tai había cambiado completamente, solía ser su mejor amigo y muy considerado antes de empezar una relación, pero en cuanto se volvieron una pareja, el muchacho se transformó en una bestia del sexo que no había quien parara. Eso a Matt no le molestaba, pero luego de cierto punto, pues, se asustaba bastante, aunque en este momento estaba un tanto excitado para sentir miedo. Fue así como empezó a abalanzarse sobre Tai hasta tirarlo sobre la cama y empezar a besar su pecho… Tai había tomado el hábito de realizar ejercicios todos los días, de forma que hoy tenía unos pectorales exquisitamente desarrollados para el gusto del ojiazul que empezó a degustar de las tetillas del moreno.

¿Me amas Matt?- pregunto en medio de gemidos Taichi.

Súbitamente y quizás a modo de respuesta, lo que sintió fue una mano bajando el cierre de su pantalón para acariciar su miembro por sobre su ropa interior. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, en ese momento Tai derramó una lágrima y aferró sus manos a la cabeza del rubio, quien le miró algo apenado como queriendo decir algo, a lo que Tai no dio tiempo ya que tiró a Matt sobre la alfombra y le besó como queriendo arrebatar todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

----------------EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE IZZY---------------------

Izzy estaba realmente triste, tan triste que ni siquiera podía responder aún al shock de haber perdido a M.D., de estar aquí sin ella, luego de haber planificado viajar juntos. Después de todo el apartamento era muy grande para el sólo. Faltaba bastante tiempo para empezar a trabajar y fuera de eso no creía poder tener la energía para hacer otra cosa. Dormir, si tan sólo pudiera lo haría… Emborracharse, así era probable que no recordara nada de este rato y luego tuviese que preocuparse de vomitar, olvidándose un poco del sufrimiento… lo último sonaba bastante tentador, aunque sería su primera vez… Decidido, Koushirou Izumi se emborracharía por primera vez en su vida. Se colocó un abrigo largo para soportar el frío invierno holandés y se dirigió al bar más cercano.

-----------------EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MIMÍ-------------------------

-¿Así que club 11 es el lugar donde los chicos rudos pasan el rato?-

-Sí, pero la idea es que estés presentable para la entrevista de mañana. Luego de todo lo que te hizo tu novio no me sorprendería que te descuidaras un poco.-

-¡Tú me comprendes tan bien, Tomoki- chaaan! Por eso me dejarás ir a Club 11¿cierto que sí?- pidió suplicante.

-Queda cerca- dijo un poco avergonzado- puedo llevarte hasta allá, pero luego debo irme.-

-¿No puedes acompañarme, Tomoki-chan?-

-Lo siento… tengo una novia bastante celosa… que me espera en casa esta noche- dijo sonriente.- Estoy seguro que pronto te consigues un nuevo novio y hacemos cita doble. Vlug (_apúrate_), ya te expliqué lo de mi novia.

-Ya voy, Tomoki-chan.

-------------------EN CLUB 11-----------------------

-…Entonces, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando con la secretaria… ¡La secretaria, señor cantinero!-

-Increíble¿quieres un Tom Collinns? Este va por la casa-

-¡Dame un whisky doble!- gritó bastante fuerte.

-Toma un vodka-

-De acuerdo, un vodka… ¡Salud!- Salud, se escuchó un coro que le respondía.

-¿Le sirvo algo, señor?- preguntó el barman que le servía a Mimí.

-Un vodka también para mí-

-¿Te doy el mío¡Yo quiero un whisky!- gritó y lloró al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo acabas de tomar al seco ¬¬-

-¡ups! Pero ahora podemos ver quien se lo toma más rápido…-

-¿Quieres emborracharte, verdad?- preguntó el joven que no es más ni menos que Koushirou Izumi.

-Todo el alcohol que caiga en mi cuerpo…- dijo la chica con un dejo de tristeza.

-Me uno a tu causa- dijo mientras recibía los vodkas y se preparaba para brindar.

El choque de los dos vasos le significó a nuestro protagonista escuchar toda la historia de amor y engaño que envolvió a Michael y Mimí y beber hasta acercarse cada vez más a su cometido… Por suerte, Izzy todavía no estaba tan ebrio para reír y llorar como lo hacía su compañera de juerga, o eso pensó él.

-¡Lo más terrible es que lo amaba y me engañó!- dijo con los ojos todos rojitos de llanto.

-Sería más terrible si lo amaras y se muriera sin saber eso siquiera, y todo por salvarte a ti- dijo Koushirou, sorprendiéndose de cómo el licor surtía su efecto, después de todo el vodka tiene 40º de alcohol. Pero eso era lo que quería… ¿o no?.

-Lo siento- dijo ella acercándose un poco y besando sus labios.- Eres muy bueno, ojalá Michael fuera como tú.-

-Tienes los ojos de M.D.- dijo quedo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tus ojos son color miel… son preciosos…son- la verdad era que él estar borracho no le facilitaba el proceso de hilar ideas.

-Sé… sé Michael por esta noche… por favor…- le propuso con ojos suplicantes.- No nos conocemos, ni sabemos nuestros nombres… podrías jugar a ser Michael…-

-¿Po…podrías ser M.D.?- dijo de una forma tan espontánea que Mimí quedó sorprendida.

-Vamos a mi casa, Michael- le tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo al apartamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULOCAPÍTULO**

**Se nos murió M.D.!! TT (todavía la autora llora) **

**¿Qué les pareció la pareja de Taichi y Yamatto? Ahora que por fin la escribí, encuentro que quedó bastante más interesante de lo que tenía planeado.**

**Por fin Mimí e Izzy se encontraron, aunque ambos a esta altura de su vida cargan con bastante dolor en sus corazones... ¿Qué resultará de nuestros dos, por ahora ebrios, protagonistas? No se pierdan "Simplemente… Mishirou"**

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**El alcohol nos hace pasar buenos momentos, pero los recordamos vagamente y además tenemos que sufrir las muy, pero muy terribles consecuencias. **

Capítulo 5: "Un muy mal comienzo"

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Eso de que actualizar era complicadis, pues… han pasado años, pero a pesar de eso es lindo retomar esta historia que se me ocurrió de pequeñita. Espero poder seguir actualizando. Perdón por la tardanza.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

CieloCriss: sipes, interesante… todos los deseos expuestos en tu review se han hecho realidad en este capítulo: Encuentro en Holanda y lo que pasó con M.D.. Grax por el ánimo, tarde, debo admitirlo, pero le puse.

Mauricio: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y espero pronto poder poner otro más.

Sofia-Princess: Chócalas, amo el Mishirou, más que cualquier otra pareja de Digimon. La actualización llegó por fin y ya se encontraron los dos muchachos y de paso tuvimos novedades de otros chicos elegidos como Taichi, Yamatto y Tomoki de Digimon Frontier.

-.-.-SAYONARA BYEBYE.-.-.-


End file.
